Deception & Love
by rafaell
Summary: Dedication story. VxLxD. Interchanging lovers, and what else, but deception.


**Category**: Devil May Cry. Capcom owns it.

**Rating**: M for mature themes.

**Pairings**: Vergil x Lady x Dante

**Genre:** Action x Horror x Romance

* * *

**Dedicated to the only one _I Love _**

Outside, snow had piled high on the ground and decorated the windowsill. It began to melt slowly when the sun was high and then the sleet came, in a menacing approach, creating a knocking noise against the glass. Lady was alone tonight. It was as it should be. She and Dante had been living together on and off for the past several years. He had been gone for some time now, perhaps longer than all the other missions he undertook without her. She had her own home, where her mother lived but circumstances always brought her back to Dante for many demon runs.

There were times when she became worried, wondered why he never called, but as the missions grew longer and longer, and he returned each time to hold her in his arms, she stopped worrying. It didn't matter, she was leaving and their relationship was going to come to an end. It was better this way.

She sighed and stared out of the window, her hands touched the cold glass and she could see the wet snow. He would return he said, and when he did, he'd surprise her in the most intimate ways. The young female smiled to herself, knowing exactly what that meant. She would take full advantage of it. It was after all her last little fling with her demon.

The sleet continued to plaster against the windows, creating such a loud racket that Lady's senses could not make out any intruder stealthily making their way inside. She would have to depend on her heightened reflexes, her god given bi-colored eyes and her sense of smell.

Demons emit a kind of sick sulfur odor and that was another dead giveaway. Lady realized the night was coming on quickly and decided to turn in. Picking up some manuals to read, and hoping to find some refuge between the lonely sheets and pages of endless tedium, Lady didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and was too slow to react.

A pair of strong hands shrouded her vision from the light.

"Need company?"

It was a melodic voice, mesmerizing in its rough embrace, as the_ stranger_ held her in strength like vise, so strong that Lady attempted to budge and received resistance. He smelled of something ancient and new, as if he came from a race of fallen angels, yet everything masculine and human. She thought about fighting back, but as he followed her thoughts, a deadly whisper came at her ear, chilling her to the bone,

"Don't even try it, Lady. If you so much as use your weapons, I'll have to cut you. You wouldn't want me to do that to you now would you? Our kind doesn't take kindly to humans, however, we do like the taste of females that confuse us, entice us…."

The intruder had a languid lazy drawl and used his long manicured fingers to draw a line over the edges of the pale column of her neck, nipped at her earlobe delicately, and she became immensely curious. Lady could feel his hot breath on her, and most importantly, feel his lips grazing along the column of her throat.

"Let me guess……….you're a Demon? Why so _different_ tonight? Did your overdue trip change you so?"

Lady boldly issued the word, making the accusation sound like a sexy slur and he stopped his ministrations on her neck to breathe a throaty laugh, licked at the nape and base of her being. She shivered again, wondering why she felt so hot all of a sudden. Surely not even some Demon can make her feel like a tramp? It was not as if she did not encounter so many before. Something was most assuredly different about this one and finding out would be a most pleasurable experience.

"And they say most humans don't possess brains. Tsk tsk, dead sexy and smart. I'm glad to know I've got one of the rare ones here…tell me; are you adept at other things as well, Lady?"

"You seem to know a lot about me, don't you? Maybe we should get to know each other better…." She said that as a matter of fact, making a quick attack by pushing up her legs forward, knees bent, and her body went flying upward, but he caught it just as swiftly, ramming her body back against his.

He hissed in her ear, "Don't. I am not in the mood for one of these games, however pleasant I find fighting you - your skills are good, girl, quite good, and it awakens in me something I'm not quite able to fathom. Just..." He whispered, his tone dropped to a deadly slur, "Just be a good girl and show me how much you miss me? Because…."

He lowered his voice a tad, "I believe I know the meaning of this emotion." A deep chuckle sounded in her ears as she gritted out, "Fuck you. You've been away so long and you expect me to fall like a puddle at your feet, Dante?"

The name made him recoil a little, tightening his hold on her a bit and she winced in pain from the action.

"If you continue to play rough with me, I'll have to show you a thing or two I've learned since you were gone." She said huskily.

"What's the matter, Lady? Can't kiss me out of your own free will?"

"Kiss you?"

Lady gasped, feeling slightly dizzy and wondering if he had anything to do with it. It was odd that she had let her defenses down. After all, it was not the first time she had encountered this situation before. Yet, this particular time, Dante had an uncanny ability to set her pulses ablaze. It was nearly incomprehensible. What would Dante think if she turned into his arms and put all her love into it? _Dante._ The name reeled in her mind as the Demon whose eyes burned blue- bright into hers lowered his lips to hers, lightly touching, roughly grazing, tantalizing beyond belief that a moan escaped from her.

_Was that her?_

The sight, the feel of him kept her spell bounded. His skin glistened with a soft sheen of perspiration, and his shimmering eyes twinkled in such a devilish delight. It was daunting to realize in the state that she was in would bring her senses to a dull pleasure. What was wrong with her? Did she not have wonderful and enjoyable nights with Dante before? She could feel his chest rising and falling in shallow breaths beneath hers.

Somehow - she wasn't quite sure how they had done it - in the ferocious battle of something she couldn't name. Letting her female powers dim down, he dipped his tongue inside, catching, playing, teasing, taunting, and dominating. It was a fight he was trying to hold on to, to get her to respond back and she did. _Devils honor, she did!_ She looped her arms around him with such ferocity that surprised her dull senses.

Lady had managed to pin Vergil beneath her in her haste of aggressiveness, and he was amazed at her intractable open sexual turn of phrase. He chuckled at this new turn of events and devoured her lips and neck, sending shock waves of tingling desire, sending her to new heights.

The feel of his teeth biting at her pale neck, her collar bone, tracing the lines that led to the slopes of her breasts, marking her, making her veins bleed. Then she was kneeling over him, essentially straddling him over his mid-section. Her chest was pressed so tightly against his that she could feel her breasts flattened against the hard planes of his.

Their faces were mere inches apart. So close she could feel the hot puffs of breath on her neck, smell the smooth traces of blood from his mouth, and see the soft stubble starting on his jaw at this late hour. It didn't matter that he was like the thief in the night. What mattered was that he came to her, wanting to love her and the lust in his eyes told the truth.

She slid her arm down so that both hands rested firmly on his chest, settled comfortably over his groin, bringing the more concealed parts of their bodies into even closer contact so that the only things separating them were their clothing. _Damn these clothes_. The bulge she felt there was unmistakable. She had always wanted to know what it would be like with a Demon as gorgeous as he was. Quickly, she moved up his body again, intentionally creating an appetizing flicker of resistance.

By his sharp intake of breath, she gathered that she hadn't been the only one to feel that splinter of stimulating current and reveled in that. He watched her, wondering in the luxury of her face, took her feathery raven hair in his grip and pulled her down for another agonizing war of tongue play, mouths gathering in delicious fusion.

This was pure carnal, more primal. Her body trembled in reaction to him, like the feel of her orgasms in twofold and she moved with agonizing ease against his loins. They parted for a second, each soaking in the wonderment of the moment. Lady thought for a split second that this was insanity! Yet there was so much honesty in his mesmerizing eyes, and in his view, she looked like a rough angel, with her shiny black hair around lily white soft skin, his fingers groping along her body.

She broke out in a ragged whisper,

"I knew you'd feel like this again. I've always dreamt of you coming back to me. I've always wondered…."

Then he broke off, growled and stopped her voice with more kisses. At first their tongues dueled with each other, with her skill and expertise, the sensous feel of her half demon was indulging in the wonderment of it. They just wanted that contact, to fuel that fire which had erupted so rapidly between them.

But soon they found a tempo, a universal give and take, which allowed each other to feast and to relish.

It was a good thing he was laying down already or the dizziness Lady was creating within him would have knocked him to the ground. He didn't want her to know that due to his mannerisms, he had known what a womans body felt like. He wanted nothing more than to ground himself inside her, but he waited. Vergil kept his heat down with the steely reserve of his will power.

Be it as it may, he was rather particular in whom he would choose to give him the passage of breaking his ironic fate of crossing to the dark side, It was just he was highly particular. From his assessment of the human girl who shared quarters with his brother, he felt that she was more experienced and more of his style. Certainly, it has taken her a few years to hone her skills to perfection and she had indeed come a long way from the pure and innocent she once was. It was just a pity she longed for the wrong silver haired man.

He groaned as her hardened nipples pressed against his chest and to hear her throaty moans urging him for more nearly crumbled his resolve. Her blouse was easy to take off, he was sure but as his fingers tried to grope at the front, he found it was more difficult than he thought. She growled at his fumbling and he felt his confidence lowering a bit but heard her chuckles,

"You didn't expect me to own a blouse with buttons that could easily come off did you? With all my demon fighting skills, they wouldn't last a few minutes and then where would I be?"

He nipped at her neck, marking her everywhere and he whispered back.

"You would be everywhere with your breasts displayed, right? Oh what a sight that would be."

He gave her an evil grin just before he claimed her lips. She slid back down and settled right over his aching arousal, and pressed herself down onto him. His hips rose to meet her, almost causing him to split apart right then. He slid his hands down her back, causing her short feathery hair to tickle his fingers like a shroud. He picked his head up from the floor to kiss her even deeper. With a loud noisy interruption, she abruptly pulled back, pulled her lips unexpectedly away from him, confusion clouding her warm aquamarine-red eyes. Her lips were red and swollen and her pale neck was covered with red and blue marks.

The Lady looked like a broken seraph.

To him, she looked delectable, and he had to taste her again and again. Before she could say anything, he rolled over and pinned her beneath him. It was his turn to devour her. He settled his body between the apex of her legs and relaxed into her welcoming embrace. When he cupped her full, perfect breast, he moaned her name. He squeezed it gently, memorizing the feel and weight and texture of it. Gently he slid his palm over the taut nipple, barely touching it. Then he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. It was all becoming second nature to him. She moved her lips to his neck and kissed his jaw, his throat, suckling greedily at anything they came in contact with. Between kisses and gasps for air, she groaned. He chuckled as his lips claimed her breast. She answered by pushing it further into his eager mouth.

She mumbled incoherently, gasping in short breaths as he took her full mound with his open mouth, closing in on the hard nipple.

Lady trembled as his hands glided to her hips, then to her ass, squeezing then languidly over her small waist to tighten his hold on them, wanting desperately to bury himself in her womans heat.

"Who are you? Did someone steal my Dante? You feel like him, but…" she moaned out loud and he just laughed between her breasts, carefully tugging at each nipple.

"I told you didn't I?"

"No. I mean…" she gasped again and again, "Are you his doppelganger?"

Lady was trying to joke, though, faintly feeling exhilarated with the whole charade. She couldn't believe how exciting this was getting. Never before had Dante made her feel so alive. He was usually so rough and quick about things, though there were times in which he enjoyed himself on her several times a night and always, she gave back more than he could handle.

A deep chuckle rumbled deep within his chest and her half closed eyes opened to see his impious expression.

"Clever girl, not quite the foolish girl you once were."

She gasped, but this time it wasn't just from his tender ministrations, it was what he said that set off the bombs in her head.

"Vergil!"

Lady's eyes flashed, fuming spitfire –sparks flew as she pushed him back with all her might. "Damn you!"

She threw a right arm punch which landed right smack up his jaw, causing him to turn a bit, but it was the angry force of her kick that finally pushed him back away from her, staggering from the sheer force of her anger. Before he could regain his senses, she didn't give him another chance by landing another booted kick to his chest, turning over to land another to his jaw with her other steel end boot.

He was taken aback by the rough attack, landing inelegantly on his backside, his legs apart, knees bent; his eyes took on a splinter of surprise and amusement. Vergil pushed himself off the ground, just halfway as he watched the young female stand over him. Her unmistakable _Kalina Ann_ was now pointing directly at his face.

"Move a centimeter and you're dead!" She gritted through her teeth, her chest rising and falling, and though she was practically naked, she paid no mind.

The half devil chuckled darkly, wiping off his bottom lip with the grace of his movements, his hand sliding slowly on his skin, deliberately taunting her, just touching a bit of dark blood there.

"That's what I liked about you, Lady; you never give up do you? Perhaps I've underestimated my brother's affection for you. It's a shame that he isn't here to save you."

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that or about him!" She pulled her blouse together with one hand, swiftly returning the hand back to the front of her weapon to steady it. She knew he would overtake her, it was really no use but she wasn't about to give up – not a single bit.

"You're as bad as they come, Vergil! And tonight! I never thought….. –," She choked, pushed aside the thought of the uncomfortable situation behind them, because she had been manipulated and deceived into thinking this was Dante! How could she be such a fool? She should have known by his scent! Was she some kind of bitch in heat?

"What gives me the right? I have every right. He's my brother, and you're his plaything…." He ended the last bit in a leering tone; his evil grin gave her all the more reasons to push her buttons.

She pushed down with her Kalina Ann, the sharp end pulled out like a switchblade and stabbed him through the chest with one swift unregrettable move.

He gritted his teeth as the blade struck through his chest, destroying his attractive clothes and marking the pretty demon skin underneath the silk and leather.

"BRING IT, BASTARD!" She grated out in a fury of hate.


End file.
